


FTM

by orphan_account



Series: Rick/Reader Drabbles [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Club Sex, Daddy Kink, FTM, M/M, Pre-Surgery, Public Sex, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: anon requested a story with a pre-surgery FTM. You meet Rick in a club and end up in the bathroom with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FTM

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm not a trans* person, so I hope I wrote this all right. There is vaginal sex and mention of reader having a vagina. If that isn't your thing, you might wanna skip this one.

Clubs are normally not your scene, but tonight you’re feeling restless and… needy. So here you are, pleasantly fuzzed on a few drinks and watching the writhing crowd. It smells like bodies; perfume, cologne, sweat, beer, smoke. You nurse a drink and enjoy the feeling of the music vibrating under your skin, though the music itself isn’t to your taste.

As you scan the area, a man casually sidles up next to you. A quick glance allows you to notice a few things right off the bat - how tall and slim he is, the shock of blue hair. He looked like he was wearing a lab coat. Weird.  
He leans down and brushes his lips against your ear. “Buy you a drink?”

You hold up your glass and he swiftly plucks it from your hands, drains the rest, and licks his lips. He raises an eyebrow and gestures at the bar. Your first instinct is to be angry, but instead, you watch his tongue when it swipes the alcohol away and nod.

After a refill and a drink for himself, you take your time getting a good look at him. You both find another corner and talk a little. He’s definitely wearing a lab coat. He’s cocky and obnoxious and stutters, and he’s easily old enough to be your father if not your grandfather. But you can picture those slender fingers pulling your wrists above your head, so you linger. 

“Y-You don’t look like you belong here. Y-Y-You… you look like you should be slamming into other people at a show, not - not in a nightclub.”

“Speak for yourself, you goddamn relic. What are _you_ doing here?”

He - Rick, you recall - laughs hard, clapping you on the back. “Quick with it,” he commends. He smirks and grips the back of your neck. “Just seems like you, uhhh, maybe like to get thrown around. Roughed up a little. Am I - am I right?”

You swallow hard and gape at him. 

“Tell me the, the word, and I’ll gladly destroy you. You ever been with another guy before? I - I mean, I’m usually pretty good at barking up the right tree, but I’m not - I mean - nobody’s _perfect_.”

“Of course I have -”

“Hey, kid, nothing _wroooong_ with being a virgin. Come, come with me.” He grabs your wrist and turns, but you hesitate. He looks back at you and his smirk is there again. “I’m not forcing anyone’s hand tonight unless he asks me to. Do you want me, or not?”

In minutes, he’s locking the bathroom door and pushing you against the wall. He has your hands behind your back by the wrists. He presses his body against you, biting your throat and grinding his hard cock against your ass. “Here’s how it goes: I-I’m gunna make you cum so hard your cock flies off your goddamn body. Then I’m going to _fiiillll_ you up, got it? That s-sound good, baby?”

“Well,” you sigh, closing your eyes as his hand travels down your belly. “There might be uh, there’s something I gotta tell you first…” 

Rick’s hand pauses. “You don’t have a fucking, _ffffuuuucking_ disease or whatever, do you? That’s not - not gunna work.” When you snap at him in the negative, his hand continues its descent. He’s inside your jeans before you can make your point, but he doesn’t hesitate; he glides his fingers over your slick flesh and presses inside. 

“ _This_? What, you think I - you think I haven’t fucked a guy with a cunt before? _Jesus_. I’ve been with my fair share of men, kid, so, relax.” He finger-fucks you with more vigor, slicking them up to pull them out and rub rapid circles. This is what you needed, his hot breath and teeth on your neck, his hands restraining and stroking you. You wonder if anyone is outside the bathroom hearing you moan the way you are. You deduce from the sound of Rick’s heavy breathing that he enjoys it. 

He stops and yanks your pants down, grabbing handfuls of your ass and squeezing. He rubs his clothed erection against you and moans. “You ready for me?” His zipper is audible and you tremble with excitement. You can feel how slick you are even on your inner thighs. His cock is there, rubbing suggestively. Everything is on fucking fire and throbbing. 

“Come on, please, just do it.”

“Ooohh. Yeah? You want this? Good, you - you’re gunna get it a couple different ways tonight. Bet you’re feeling pretty grateful for this old fucking cock right now, aren’t you? You always prowl for disgusting old men?” 

“No,” you say miserably, “but I should really start.” 

Rick laughs again before taking both wrists again in one hand and yanking your hip back with the other, arching your spine. “Yeah, you should,” he mutters, driving into you. He’s girthy; the feeling of being stretched open is godly. You squeeze him from the inside and he groans. 

The hand on your hip relocates to its previous position between your legs. Mindless praise leaves your lips as he expertly moves his fingers. Pleasure wells up in your belly and tightens there, building, hot and tingling.   
“Already gunna - gunna cum, huh? I fuck you that nice, baby, you-you, you wanna milk Daddy’s cock?”

That does it - your cunt clenches around him so hard that you can’t seem to breathe… until the orgasm hits you in waves, screaming while he grinds his dick as far inside as he can manage. 

Rick pulls out while you’re still pulsing and fumbles around behind you for a moment. He lines himself up and thrusts against the resisting ring of muscle. “My turn. Be - be a good boy and take all of me. Think, think you can? Hm?” 

You moan and shudder, pressing back roughly enough to push the head of him inside. “ _Fuck_. _Please_.” Forming sentences is beyond you at this point. You just need him to fill your ass with his thick cock. 

“Good, ah… Yeah. _God_ , you’re tight.” He slides inside to the hilt and rests there. You can feel him trembling and taking a shaky breath. You take the opportunity to squeeze down on him again, to wiggle your hips a little. He gasps and snaps his hips back and forth at a brutal pace. It’s embarrassing how strongly it reignites your body.   
“Oh, oh _sshhiiiiit_ , y-you ready?” His voice is so low in your ear. You nearly scream your approval when he bites your earlobe. Then there it is, his hips pounding violently through his climax, burying himself deep inside of your ass and filling you with his cum.

He pulls out gingerly and leaves you on shaking legs. He hands you a card and slaps your used ass, hard, grunting. “C-Call me, kid. I wanna do some depraved shit to you.” He winks and leaves the restroom.


End file.
